1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tunnel type electronic sphygmomanometer measuring unit assembly, and more particularly to a multidirectional rotary assembly of a measuring unit of an electronic sphygmomanometer that is applied to the position of a user's arm for measuring blood pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional tunnel type electronic sphygmomanometer for measuring blood pressure at the position of an arm is illustrated. The conventional tunnel type electronic sphygmomanometer 10 comprises: a sphygmomanometer body 100 and a measuring unit 200, and the measuring unit 200 is a cylinder that allows a user's arm to pass through, and the measuring unit 200 is pivotally coupled to the sphygmomanometer body 100 by a hinge 201.
Since the size of the arm of different people is different and the posture of a user when using the sphygmomanometer varies, the accuracy of the measurement will be affected. For example, the influence on measurement caused by the posture is described as follows. If the measuring position is higher than the position of the user's heart, the blood pressure will be decreased by approximately 8 mm Hg for every 10 cm higher; and if the measuring position is lower than the position of the user's heart, the blood pressure will be increased by approximately 8 mm Hg for every 10 cm lower. Therefore, the conventional prior measuring unit and sphygmomanometer body can only provide an assembly with linear movement. In other word, the conventional prior measuring unit and sphygmomanometer body can only be moved to the front or to the back, but cannot be turned to the left or the right to accommodate different postures of a user, and thus making the user uncomfortable and causing inaccurate measurements.